


INFINITE TRUST

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Alternate version of S 3, E 21 ("Defection")Instead of keeping her mission from Reade, she tells him EVERYTHING





	INFINITE TRUST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).

Natasha Zapata stretches languorously as she comes awake, and remembering where she is, and  
WHY, brings a happy grin to her lips. She can still smell him on the other pillow, and she presses her face  
into it, breathing him in. There's a delicious ache between her legs, and the feel of the sheets on her naked skin is  
nothing less than EXQUISITE...just then Edgar Reade comes into the bedroom, carrying two mugs of coffee and  
some pastry; she takes one of the mugs, and gently takes hold of his necktie, hauling him close for a passionate  
kiss. "Damn, how perfect ARE you? Oral without asking, no morning breath..." he jokes after the kiss ends. "I'm a keeper,  
then?", she teases. "OH, Goddamn Skippy!"

While they eat, Reade urges her to re-think coming back to the Bureau. Yes, the Team is pissed, and confused, but they are  
a FAMILY, and family forgives ALL, given time. That's when Tasha sets aside her coffee mug and announces:

"I'm about to tell you something that is against the law to disclose, and certainly outside CIA protocol for me to discuss with you.  
I'm only doing it because I trust you implicitly, and I can't 'go under', as Keaton ordered, without you knowing why. I was  
ordered to cut all ties, to go UC with Madeline Burke's organization and get the intel we need to bring her down. It's a 100%  
CIA op, which is why Keaton and I staged that firing yesterday at HQ. DON'T BE ANGRY, Eddie-we had to 'sell' the disagreement,  
and that's how he wanted to play it-he's the Deputy Director."

She raises a hand, cups his chin in her palm. "OK, Pa? Entiendes?"(you understand?) He nods yes, and kisses her palm.

"I'm to leave tonight; my cover with Blake Crawford is already in place. Keaton says to do whatever it takes to gain Blake's  
trust and to get close enough to get what we need. I can't stress enough that NO ONE ON THE TEAM can know-there's no way  
I could leave without one more night with you-one more day. I was not supposed to come here last night, Keaton gave a me a direct  
order NOT TO-but FUCK THAT-I HAD TO. What I said to you at the bar, in the interrogation room-that still stands. I'M IN LOVE  
WITH YOU-I have been for a long time, and I had to show you how much, not just say it. So, that's it. You know it all."

"I can't let you go in alone-not after...NOW, and last night. You gotta let me figure out some way to..."

"Baby...it's a one Agency OP. CIA is running it, start to finish. I'm OUT if I don't follow orders, and we lose the best chance we have of  
finishing HCI Global now and for good. This is too important for our personal agendas. I'll be careful, but you have to let me do my job. I feel  
very, very strongly about this Reade." After long moments of silence, she murmurs, "Reade."

"OK, alright. One one condition-the second shit goes sideways-IF IT DOES-you contact Keaton to abort op and be extracted. If he doesn't, I'LL come  
in for you."

She smiles at him lovingly. "I know you will. I'm counting on that. We'd better get to the office, finish the 'show'...after I sign the exit paperwork, I'm  
going suggest that the time isn't right for us-Keaton has a personal listening device on me, that I had a friend at the Agency mis-direct. He doesn't know  
that I know about the bug. YOU play along. I'll meet you here this afternoon. I'm not through with you," she whispers mischievously, tapping her fingertips  
along his inseam.

"Ok, 'Soldier'", he grins. "You'd think that after I re-aligned that BACK last night rehab might be in order, but alright!"

While she showers, he completes the rest of his morning tasks. They leave separately, so as not to raise suspicions.


End file.
